Los sueños
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Poco antes de irse a Brasil, Tsubasa Ohzora piensa sobre su vida... Spoilers hasta el tomo 37 del manga. ONE-SHOT!


"Los sueños.  
Fanfic de Capitán Tsubasa

Rating: PG

Personaje/pareja: Tsubasa Ohzora (Oliver Atton).

Advertencia: MUCHOS spoilers para el manga entero.

Resumen: Poco antes de irse a Brasil, Tsubasa piensa sobre su vida...

-

Los sueños son cosas simples para mí. Representan metas concretas, tangibles, que pretendo conseguir con mi esfuerzo - y el de mis compañeros, si estoy en un equipo. Y en vez de sentarme a planear ese futuro, yo suelo ir afuera a practicar y mejorar mi técnica, confiando en que podré pulir mi estilo y mis tiros para concretar mi deseo de jugar afuera.

El balón era mi cómplice, desde la tarde memorable en que me salvó de servirle de alfombra a un camión cuando yo era muy chico. Como nunca me separaba de él, los chicos que conocóía casi siempre se apartaban de mí, asustados por mi obsesión con el fútbol. Yo solía ignorarlos para seguir jugando yo solo; me olvidaba de la falta de amigos y seguía entrenando, mientras los demás me dejaban y Yayoi-chan era la única con la paciencia suficiente para seguirme.

Yo pensaba que ninguno de esos niños era capaz de elegir uno de los posibles futuros a su alcance y dedicarse a cumplirlo. Sólo Yayoi-chan lo había logrado, pues vivía curando mis lesiones y contándome que quería ser enfermera. Los demás cambiaban de parecer cada dos por tres, y el que un día quería ser artista de circo, al otro pensaba ser arquitecto, o por influencia de los papás decidía ser empresario...

Para ellos, los sueños sobre el futuro eran lejanos y cambiantes. Pero los míos estaban tan firmes, que pronto empecé a pensar que ya no encontraría a nadie capaz de seguir los suyos propios tan decididamente como yo.

Por suerte, me equivoqué- Primero conocí a Ishizaki y los del Nankatsu, chicos sin mucha disciplina pero con mucho compañerismo y corazón. Luego vivieron Wakabayashi y los del Shutetsu, más experimentados y profesionales. De a poco se armó la nueva escuadra Nanaktsu, y con chicos como Morisaki, Urabe y Kishida conseguimos reunir a un grupo muy promisorio. Nos acompañaban Sanae-chan y el grupo de porristas, el entrenador Shiroyama y Roberto, mi primer ídolo y maestro, que me guiaba apara que me convirtiera en el mejor capitán y jugador. No siempre nos fue tan fácil como queríamos (las Regionales no fueron tan fáciles como pensábamos, perdimos el partido inaugural de las Nacionales, por poco nos ganan los gemelos Tachibana con su fútbol aéreo, casi me dejo vencer por Misugi y mi propia conciencia...), pero al final logramos convertirnos en campeones en nuestro año debut.

Yo pensaba que mis sueños ya estaban cumplidos... pero Roberto dijo otra cosa y se fue sin mí, pensando que llevarme a Brasil con él me haría más daño que bien. Lloré por un buen rato, lógico, pero pronto decidí que en vez de lloriquear tenía que seguir entrenando, hasta que realmente estuviera listo para ir; y pensando que ese moemnto llegaría después de graduarme de la secundaria, seguí capitaneando al Nankatsu. Entrenaba con los muchachos, me leía de un tirón las cartas de gente como Misaki y Wakabayashi, leía revistas de fútbol en clase y por eso me pasaban echando del salón, nos reíamos con las bromas y trastadas de Ishizaki, juntábamos dinero entre todos y nos "tomábamos" la heladería Nakazawa o la casa de baños, íbamos a las Reginales y las Nacionales...

Hasta entonces yo creía que, por mucho que mis amigos me acompañasen, la similaridad llegaba hasta allí. Que tarde o temprano ya no podríamos jugar juntos, pues nuestros caminos se separarían inevitablementew, y que cuando me fuera a Brasil debería considerar todo como recuerdos que no volverían más.

Ahora que estoy por irme, tras conseguir un cuarto campeonato (esta vez compartido con Hyuga y los muchachos del Toho) y el torneo juvenil amistoso en Francia... veo que no es tan cierto. Los sueños que yo tengo... pues no son sólo míos. También le pertenecen al chico rapado y alegre que se esfuerza el doble; a los chicos de familias adineradas que renunciaron a colegios privados para estar con nosotros; a los de otro equipo que, tras perder ante nosotros en las finales del Campeonato Regional, nos apoyaron en las Nacionales; al niño cegato que suplía u falta de habilidad natural con información y lealtad; al muchacho más frágil que con nosotros empezó a superar su timidez; a las tres chicas que nos ayudaban alegremente desde la banca...

De a poco, mis sueños se unían a los de ellos, echando raíces en un estadio imaginario que de a poco se hacía más real. Incluso Misaki (en el París luminoso y colorido), Wakabayashi (en el Hamburgo portuario y liberal), Hyuga (en el Tokyo acelerado y moderno que comparte con Wakashimazu, Sorimachi, Takeshi, Misugi y Yayoi-chan), Matsuyama (en el frío y aún puro Hokkaido) y muchos otros... todos pensaban y soñaban parecido también. Lo lleveríamos todo a cabo por separado, sí, pero de ser necesario nos juntaríamos para llevar a cabo el propósito de ser campeones.

Para conseguirlo, cómo no, hay que comenzar por casa. Por el Nankatsu, más exactamente, integrado por los amigos y amigas que me apoyaron incondicionalmente. Fue por eso que hice rabiar tnato al entrenador Furuoya y al docotr Nakata en la final (y sin querer lastimé a Sanae-chan y a mi mamá), negándome a dejar a mis compañeros pese a las heridas en mi hombro y mi pierna... Todo era porque mi deuda con todos ellos aún no estaba saldada, y como capitán y amigo debía asegurarme de que se cumpliera lo que les correspondía en el sueño de lograr el Campeonato Nacional por cuarta vez.

En ese momento, me bastaba con cumplirles. Pero días más tarde me ofrecieron un desafío y una tarea tan importante como lo recién pasado... Hasta los rivales más enconados que tenía en Japón se unirían a mí y mis amigos si aceptaba capitanear al equpo que iría al torneo de Francia. Acepté hacerlo, claro, y pese a los líos entre Wakabayashi y Hyuga y al poco crédito que nos dieron los otros equipos al principio, al final comprobé que éramos capaces de superar las dificultades y unirnos para seguir adelante todos juntos - lo suficiente para que ni siquiera los futbolistas juveniles más talentosos del torneo nos impidieran ganarlo y llegar a la cima del fútbol juvenil. De tanto jugar en equipo o unos en contra de otros, ya no nos importaban tanto las diferencias de personalidad o de equipos... se desdoblaron nuestros deseos comunes, y desde entonces podríamos desarrollar nuestras propias partes del sueño común, pero uniríamos el resto para volver a ganar cada torneo al cual se nos llamara.

Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que tendré éxito en Brasil. Allá me espera Roberto para enseñarme lo que aún me falta por aprender, amigos y rivales que conoceré pronto, y un equipo al cual ingresaré para llegar a la cima del fútbol brasileño...

Y acá quedan mis recuerdos, muchos de mis rivales y amigos, mi familia, y mi novia Sanae-chan. Ellos me recordarán siempre que debo volver a casa, para animar y apoyar a quienes en su tiempo me ayudaron, y asegurarme de que a ninguno de ellos se les hundan su sueños propios. 


End file.
